1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for generating visualizations of a display group of tags representing content instances in objects satisfying a search criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Search engines allow for searching of unstructured and structured content in objects and documents by indexing terms of the documents in an index associating the terms with the documents that have the terms. The search engine typically produces a list of search results including blocks of text including the text that satisfies the search request criteria. The user must visually scan the list to determine search results that are worth further pursuing by selection of the displayed result to access the document having the result.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for presenting search results to users to optimize user efficiency when reviewing search results of unstructured and semi-structured content.